Satu Jam
by Minamiya Natsuki-chan
Summary: cerita tentang game yang mempertaruhkan nyawa teman kalian. author baru! gak akan mengecewakan! mind to RnR?


_Pairing: Jellal x Erza, Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Ultear_

_Genre: Romance, Advanture and little bit Comedy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_One Hour_

_Chapter 1: The Game is Start_

"_ohayou minna!"sapa gadis cantik nan riang ini saat masuk ke dalam guild kesayangannya, Fairy Tail. 'apakah mereka memiliki ekor? Mungkin saja.'_

"_mo ohayou, Lucy!"balas seluruh guild padanya, gadis cantik ini berjalan menuju bar dan duduk di sebelah sahabat karibnya, Levy McGarden_

"_ohayou Lu-chan!"sapa Levy sambil melambaikan tangannya_

"_mo ohayou Levy-chan!"balas Lucy membalas lambaian tangan sahabatnya itu_

"_Mira, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Kenapa di jalan dekat guild ramai di kelilingi oleh para wartawan?"tanya Lucy sabil menaruh kedua tangannya di meja bar_

_Mira, seseorang yang sangat setia untuk mengelap gelas-gelas kotor di bar ini menoleh ke Lucy dan menjawab "Crime Sorciere datang ke Magnolia."jawab Mira_

"_Sugoi...! Lalu dimana Erza? Dia kok tidak ada di sini?"tanya Lucy celingak-celinguk yang mengundang cekikikan Mira dan Levy_

"_ada apa? Ada yang salah?"tanya Lucy dengan tampang innocent yang membunuh_

"_Lu-chan, Erzakan sedang mengambil misi dari kemarin. Kau itu lupa atau amnesia? Hihihi..."jawab Levy yang diakhiri oleh cekikikannya dan wajah merona Lucy_

"_oh iya ya, kok aku bisa lupa."ucap Lucy menepuk jidatnya pelan_

"_tapi, Erza-san akan pulang hari ini bukan?"tanya seorang dragon slayer muda di samping Lucy_

"_eh? Benar juga ya, kalau hari ini pulang dia kemana?"tanya Levy bingung_

"_Levy, Lucy, Wendy kalian lupa ya. Erza selalu pulang dari misi saat tengah hari bukan? Masak kalian lupa sih."ucap Mira mengingatkan tanpa berhenti mengelelap gelas yang ada di tangannya_

_Semua langsung bertukar pandangan lalu terkejut bersama, "oh iya! Kami lupa!"ucap Lucy, Levy dan Wendy bersamaan, Mira yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala_

_Sementara mereka sedang bernostalgia atau semacamnya, kita lihat keadaan Crime Sorciere yang sedang di kerumuni oleh para wartawan_

"_Ultear-san, kamu kok cantik sih, kayak bidadari turun dari langit ke-7 tau. Bikin aku dag-dig-dug deh kalau deket-deket sama kamu."ucap salah seorang wartawan cowok tampan namun centilnya sampai langit ke-10_

"_Meredy-chan, kok kamu bisa imut kayak gini sih? Jadi, gemes aku."tanya seorang wartwan cowok yang centilnya sampai langit ke-20_

"_Jellal-kun, kamu tampan banget. Apa kamu udah punya pacar? Kalau belum jadikan aku pacarmu."tanya seorang wartawan wanita yang bisa dibilang cantik tapi centilnya sampai langit ke 50 #plak! Kidding._

'_nih orang niat gak sih buat wawancarai?'batin Crime Sorciere_

"_Jellal-kun, belum jawab pertanyaanku. Udah punya pacar belum?"tanya wartawan_

"_iya. Meredy-chan kok kamu bisa imut kayak gini sampe remaja lagi."tambah salah seorang wartawan_

"_Ultear-san, udah punya pacar belum? Kalau belum, jadian sama aku aja."tanya seorang wartawan_

_Bisa dibilang, kalau keadaan Crime Sorciere bener-bener di desak sampai akhirnya Jellal dan Ultear ngeliat Erza sama Gray_

"_STOP! Untuk pertanyaanmu wartawan cantik aku sudah punya pacar, maaf ya."jawab Jellal yang sukses membuat sang wartawan patah hati_

"_sebenernya aku mau, tapi aku sudah punya pacar yang lebih perhatian. Maaf ya."jawab Ultear yang sukses membuat sang wartawan terbang ke langit ke 20 #kidding!_

"_siapa Jellal-kun? Siapa yang sudah merebut hati Jellal-kun? Kalau orangnya enggak sepadan, Jellal-kun harus memutuskannya."tanya wartawan wanita yang tadi patah hati_

"_iya, Ultear-san juga sama. Siapa orang yang sudah merebut hati Ultear-san?"tanya wartawan yang sudah turun dari langit ke 20_

_Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Jellal dan Ultear langsung menarik Erza dan Gray masuk ke kerumunan wartawan yang mengerumuninya_

"_ini pacarku, udah taukan siapa namanya? Gimana cocokkan sama aku?"ucap Jellal menggandeng Erza. Wajah Erza langsung memerah akibat ucapan Jellal barusan_

"_ini pacarku, Gray Fullbuster. Dia tampankan?"ucap Ultear menggandeng tangan Gray yang wajahnya kini sudah semerah kepiting yang di rebus_

"_wah pacar Jellal-kun Erza-san ya? Cocok kok. Tampan sama cantik."puji wartawan _

"_wah, Ultear-san berpacaran dengan Gray? Wah hebat! Cocok sama Ultear yang cantik."puji wartawan_

"_ah benar! Kalau Meredy-chan, apa sudah punya pacar?"tanya salah seorang wartawan wanita di sebelah Meredy_

"_belum. Ultear-san masih belum mengizinkanku, katanya aku masih belum cukup umur."jawab Meredy, wartawan itu mengangguk lalu menulis jawaban Meredy di sebuah buku_

"_Jellal-kun dan Erza-san bisakan datang ke studio foto besok jam 10? Aku mau mengambil gambar kalian berdua."tanya wartawan_

"_wah sayang sekali ya manis, aku ada kencan dengan pacarku yang cantik dan menawan ini. Maaf ya."tolak Jellal sambil memainkan rambut scarlet Erza yang menurut author lebay (A/N Jellal: author, kan loe yang nulis. Kok loe jadi comment tulisan loe sendiri sih?. Author: oh iya, ane lupa. Maaf ye Jellal.)_

"_yah. Tapi gak papa deh, semoga kencan kalian lancar ya."_

"_kalau Ultear-san sama Gray-san gimana mau ikut pemotretan?"tanya wartawan_

"_maaf, tapi Ultear juga ada janji dengan Gray-sama. Jadi Ultear mohon maaf ya."ucap Ultear meniru-nirukan gaya Juvia_

"_ya sudah, semoga lancar!"ucap wartawan lalu pergi, diikuti oleh wartawan-wartawan yang lain_

_Setelah jauh, Crime Sorciere mengelap peluh dan menghembuskan nafas lega lalu menoleh ke arah Gray dan Erza_

"_maaf ya sampai melibatkan kalian tadi. Habis, kami bingung mau menjawab apa."ucap Ultear_

"_iya. Nanti kalau bilang gak punya pacar bisa-bisa kita di pacari sama wanita-wanita centil tadi. Terus kalau bilang punya pacar tapi buktinya gak ada hasilnya sama kayak tadi."tambah Jellal_

"_tapi kenapa harus kami?!"tanya Erza dan Gray bebarengan _

"_ya karena kalian yang kami kenal."jawab Ultear singkat dan mampu membuat Gray dan Erza cengo_

"_hanya itu?"tanya Gray, Ultear mengangguk_

_Gubrak!_

"_tapi, kalau Jellal mungkin punya maksud lain selain mencari alasan."ucap Ultear dengan maksud menggoda Jellal dan Erza_

"_ah iya benar. Kami kesini bukan untuk urusan pekerjaan atau apapun, tapi Jellal-san mengajak kami supaya menemaninya untuk menemui Erza-san."timpal Meredy yang mendapat jempol dari Ultear dan membuat Jellal dan Erza blushing_

"_buat apa Meredy? Bukankah mereka sering berkomunikasi menggunakan bole kristal?"tanya Gray yang sukses mendapat jitakan keras dari sang titania_

"_sudah aku bilang, jangan bicarakan itu!"geram Erza dengan glarenya_

"_a-aye, Erza-sama!"ucap Gray berlutut ketakutan_

"_buat apa ya... um... Oh iya! katanya buat eng... eng... buat apa ya Ultear?"tanya Meredy dengan wajah polosnya, Ultear hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Meredy_

"_nanti Erza juga tau sendiri. Jangan kasih tau dulu lah."ucap Ultear, Meredy mengangguk_

"_apapun alasannya, aku mau ke guild."ucap Erza sambil menarik gerobak bawaanya_

"_eh? Kami ikut!"ucap Crime Sorciere dan Gray bebarengan lalu mengejar Erza_

_Di Guild..._

"_sudah tengah hari, Erza kok belum datang ya?"tanya Lucy_

"_entahlah Lu-chan, mungkin dia terlambat untuk membeli cheesecake terlebih dulu."ucap Levy_

"_oh ya Lucy-san, kenapa menanyakan Erza-san terus?"tanya Wendy penasaran_

"_ah itu. Soalnya aku merasa Erza tadi sedang di goda sama Jellal, makanya aku mau tanya apa bener firasatku itu."jawab Lucy _

_BRAK! Pintu guild di buka dengan kasarnya oleh seseorang_

"_E-Erza, kenapa harus banting-banting pintu segala? Kan bisa pelan-pelan."tanya Mira yang sweatdrop melihat pintu guild yang hampir saja rusak akibat bantingan sang titania_

"_aku tak ingin membahasnya. Natsu, hari ini bertarunglah sepuasmu. Aku tak akan menghentikannya."ucap Erza saat menuju ke bar_

"_wuhuy! Gajeel, ayo lanjutkan pertarungan kita!"ucap Natsu semangat_

"_ayo salamander!"ucap Gajeel semangat pula daan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, seluruh guild terlibat antara pertarungan Natsu dan Gajeel_

"_Erza, kau kenapa? Kelihatannya bad mod banget."tanya Lucy dengan pose duduk siap-siap lari_

"_kalian akan mengetahuinya besok atau hari ini."jawab Erza_

_Dan ini adalah keadaan Gray yang babak belur akibat pukulan Erza karena mencoba mengerjai Erza dengan cara menyuruh Jellal untuk menciumnya_

"_a-aku tak akan melakukannya lagi!"ucap Gray_

_Keesokan harinya, di guild menjadi ramai. Bukan karena Natsu dan Gajeel atau Natsu dan Gray bertengkar, tapi akibat majalah yang baru saja di beli oleh Lucy menganbarkan bahwa Erza dan Jellal sudah berpacaran dan sempat menolak sesi pemotretan hanya karena ada kencan. Ini juga berlaku bagi Gray dan Ultear_

"_sugoi! Ini benar-benar kabar panas!"ucap Levy disertai anggukan Jet dan Droy_

"_lihat, disini juga tertulis bahwa kemarin saat jam 12 Jellal hampir mencium Erza di depan umum!"ucap Bisca_

"_wah, Jellal berani juga. Itu namanya laki-laki sejati!"ucap Elfman_

"_itu bukan sejati tapi mesum!"ucap Wendy sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya_

_Brak! Pintu guild di buka oleh seseorang yang sangat Fairy Tail kenal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Crime Sorciere, Gray dan Erza. Sejenak keadaan menjadi hening, namun sedetik kemudian menjadi ramai akibat rumor yang beredar kalau Erza berpacaran dengan Jellal, Gray berpacaran dengan Ultear dan yang paling parah Jellal hampir mencium Erza di depan umum_

"_BERHENTI!"teriak Erza, serentak semua guild menjadi diam_

"_kalau tentang rumor aku berpacaran dengan Jellal dan Ultear berpacaran dengan Gray itu salah. Itu kabar bohong yang digunakan saat Crime Sorciere terdesak akibat pertanyaan seputar percintaan."jelas Erza_

"_lalu, tentang kau yang hampir di cium oleh Jellal di depan umum?"tanya Mira_

"_itu kerjaan Gray. Dia mengerjaiku dengan cara saat Erza berbalik badan ke arahku dia mendorongku secara tiba-tiba."jawab Jellal sambil melirik Gray_

"_iya maaf, gomen."ucap Gray sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal_

"_sudah mengerti bukan? Jadi, jangan ributkan masalah itu lagi."ucap Erza yang sudah ada di bar_

_Mendengar itu keadaan guild kembali normal. Dimulai dari pertengkaran kecil antara Ice-mage dan Fire-mage berubah menjadi pertarungan besar yang diikuti oleh semua anggota guild_

"_Jellal, apa kau tak ingin bilang apapun kepada Erza?"tanya Ultear_

"_haah, inginnya sih begitu tapi kelihatannya masih belum bisa. Mood Erza sedang tidak enak sih."jawab Jellal sedih, Meredy yang sedang memakan makanan buatan Mira langsung menyahut ucapan Jellal_

"_Jellal-san, kok bilang enggak enak? Makanan buatan Mira-san enak loh."sahut Meredy dengan muka innocent membunuhnya_

_GUBRAK!_

"_bu-bukan itu maksudnya Meredy,"ucap Jellal sweatdrop, Meredy mengangguk lalu melanjutkan aktifitas makannya_

"_ada kabar buruk."ucap seorang gadis muda berambut pirang. Mata hijaunya menunjukkan ke seriusan_

"_a-apa maksudnya Master Mavis?"tanya Lucy_

"_Darknes Mage akan tiba, Zeref akan tiba."jawab Mavis_

"_wah, Mavis bisa melihat masa depan ya?"ucap pemuda berambut hitam, berbaju hitam, yah kita persingkat saja. Orang ini adalah Zeref, sang Darkness Mage yang paling berbahaya di seluruh bumi_

"_Zeref?!"ucap seluruh guild terkejut_

"_Jellal, apa tadi kau tak merasakan keberadaannya?"bisik Ultear, Jellal menggeleng_

"_apa yang kau lakukan disini Zeref?!"tanya Natsu marah, Zeref menatap Natsu_

"_tenanglah Natsu, aku kesini hanya untuk mengadakan sebuah game yang seru. Dan yang menang akan mendapatkan makanan yang sangat banyak."jawab Zeref_

_Mendengar nama makanan mata Natsu dan Happy langsung berbinar-binar, "Sou ka?! Katakan katakan, apa gamenya! Pasti akan kumenangkan!"ucap Natsu 180__0__ terbalik dari sebelumnya_

"_aye!"tambah Happy tergiur (?), Zeref tertawa kecil. Meskipun seperti itu suara tawaan Zeref seperti mengisyaratkan 'coba saja kalau kau bisa'_

"_sebelum itu, aku harus menanyakan kepada Master guild kalian terlebih dahulu. Dimana Makarov?"tanya Zeref_

"_dia tidak ada di sini."jawab Erza cepat, Zeref mengangguk lalu melirik ke arah Mavis_

"_karena sang Master tidak ada, bagaimana jika kita tanyakan pada Master pertama? Mavis."usul Zere, Mavis menoleh_

"_akan kuizinkan jika gamemu itu tak membahayakan anak-anakku."syarat Mavis, Zeref tersenyum puas_

"_tak akan Mavis, jadi boleh aku mengajak anak-anakmu bermain game?"tanya Zeref, Mavis mengangguk _

"_bagus. Nama yang kusebutkan akan mengikuti gameku."ucap Zeref_

"_Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Ultear Milkovich, Jellal Fernandes dan Erza Scarlet."sambung Zeref_

_Seketika tubuh orang-orang yang disebutkan namanya melayang ke udara dan sedikit demi sedikit menghilang_

"_hey, apa-apaan ini Zeref?! Kenapa semuanya menghilang?"tanya Mavis_

"_mereka kan yang mengikuti gamesku jadi mereka harus memasuki zona game yang aku buat, dan kalian akan menonton gameku dari layar lacrima."jawab Zeref memunculkan sebuah layar lacrima besar di Fairy Tail_

"_dan tidak ada yang bisa memasuki zona gameku kecuali peserta game dan aku."tambah Zeref_

"_kau ingin membunuh mereka ya Zeref?"tanya Mira, Zeref menyeringai_

"_mungkin saja."jawab Zeref lalu menghilang seperti debu dan meninggalkan anggota Fairy Tail yang lain dalam kebingungan dan kemarahan_

"_sudah sudah, ini sudah terlanjur terjadi. Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, yang bisa kita lakukan hanya melihat dan berharap agar Natsu dan yang lainnya bisa selamat."terang Mavis_

_**Di Tempat Natsu dan Kawan-Kawan...**_

"_waa..!"jerit Lucy_

_Gedubrak! Gubrak! Gubrak!_

"_ittai! Luce, turun dari atasku!"ucap Natsu, Lucypun menuruti perintah Natsu_

"_sakit ya? Maaf."ucap Lucy, Natsu bangkit sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya yang sakit_

"_kalian tidak apa-apa?"tanya Erza_

"_ya, kami lebih baik dari sedetik yang lalu."jawab Gray_

"_wah, maaf ya kalau kalian jatuh di tempat yang terlalu tinggi."ucap Zeref yang muncul entah darimana_

"_ya ya, jadi bisa kita mulai gamenya? Aku sudah mulai lapar."tanya Natsu yang berhasil mendapatkan jitakan keras dari Lucy _

"_yang kau pikirkan hanya makanan saja!"teriak Lucy _

"_ittai! Luce kau kejam..."ucap Natsu _

"_jadi, apa gamenya?"tanya Erza serius, Zeref tersenyum tipis_

"_akan kujelaskan. Ini game yang melibatkan kecepatan, logika dan ikatan persaudaraan kalian. Di game ini salah satu dari kalian akan menjadi sandra, dan yang lainya akan di pindahkan ke tempat yang jauh lalu menyelamatkan sandra dalam waktu satu jam."jelas Zeref_

"_game akan dibagi menjadi 3 babak. Babak pertama mengandalkan kecepatan dan ketepatannya, babak kedua mengandalkan logika dan babak ketiga mengandalkan ikatan persaudaraan kalian."timpal Zeref_

"_apa yang terjadi bila kami terlambat menyelamatkan sandra itu?"tanya Gray, Zeref menyeringai_

"_jangan harap sandra itu akan pulang dengan nyawa."jawab Zeref, semua saling bertukar pandang_

"_siapa sandranya?"tanya Lucy ketakutan, lagi-lagi Zeref menyeringai_

"_dia."jawab Zeref menunjuk Erza. Seketika itu pula muncul bayangan gelap di belakang Erza dan mencekiknya_

"_ERZA!"teriak Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Ultear dan Jellal_

"_ugh..."rintih Erza sambil berusaha melepaskan cekikkan bayangan itu_

"_kalian akan ku pindahkan ke sebuah tempat yang jauh dari sini. Dan jarak antara tempat itu dan tempat ini jika ditempuh akan memerlukan waktu satu jam. Kalian harus cepat, dan segera menyelamatkan gadis ini."ucap Zeref_

_Langsung saja sekelebat awan hitam mengerumuni Jellal dkk. Beberapa menit kemudian awan hitam itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan dimana Jellal dkk berada_

"_i-inikan d-di gunung M-Mt. Hakobe!"ucap Lucy menggigil_

"_iya."tambah Natsu_

"_baiklah kalian semua The Game is Start! Waktu kalian satu jam dari sekarang."ucap Zeref _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The End_

_Halo minna! Sesuai janji author, ini adalah cerita author yang baru. Sebelumnya author mohon maaf kalau ada kata yang berantakan atau enggak cocok, author bener-bener minta maaf #bungkuk-bungkuk_

_Chapter 2 nanti temanya JeRza. Tapi, author gak bisa nulis tanpa reviews dari kalian, jadi author mohon bantuannya._

_Flame? Juga boleh kok. :)_


End file.
